


Unusual Morning Wakeup

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bedroom Sex, Breast Squeezing, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Just Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Teasing, The tags are not in order, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Normal people wake up to an alarm. But since when were they normal?I wanted to write something sexual and this ended up as the outcome.I made it M because I cannot figure out what the line is between that and E. If this should be an E let me know and I'll change it.





	Unusual Morning Wakeup

When the alarm went off in the morning, neither of them wanted to get up. They had the day to themselves. There was no practice at all or any meetings to attend. So Kanan turned off the alarm and cuddled back into bed with Dia, enjoying the warmth of her body. She loved days like this where they could just snuggle together and enjoy each other's company with no interruptions.

Any day they had plans with other people would end up ruining their cuddle time that they both deeply enjoyed. Something would always come up and they'd be forced to get going. It was frustrating to no end to have to be forced to do something earlier than expected when you had plans. Of course, they wouldn't tell anyone about those plans of theirs. They couldn't even if they wanted to. No one knew that they were dating and that was how they wanted it to stay for the time being.

They knew their friends would be accepting, but that didn't mean they were going to just say that. It took a lot of getting ready to do it and neither of the girls had that in them at the moment. They were both very content to have their secret relationship. It made their time together all the more enjoyable since they never knew how long it would last. The moment anyone came nearby they would be forced to separate and do their own thing. It gave a bit of a thrill to their lives that had become boring and repetitive over the months.

Dia snuggled close to Kanan in her sleep as she was pulled into a warm and loving embrace. The alarm that Kanan set for them would hardly ever wake her up. Normally she would have to physically shake Dia awake. But today Kanan decided she wanted to have some fun with waking up her sleeping girlfriend. Being Dia's alarm had its many perks. Her favorite was the one about how she could decide to wake her up any way she desired. Of course, she knew the limits as to what her girlfriend would be comfortable waking up to and all, but she still had the power to decide among many different scenarios.

Kanan grabbed one of Dia's covered breasts and squeezed down on it slightly, enjoying how soft and squishy it was. Kanan would never say it out loud, but she loved the feeling her girlfriend's breasts gave her when she touched them. Dia moaned softly in her sleep. Kanan smirked, knowing that she would need to do a lot more to wake her up. So, she decided that a little bit of soft breast squeezing wouldn't be that bad.

Kanan loved to fondle Dia's breasts whenever she got the chance to. She really loved their feeling. And she knew Dia liked all the attention as well. The breast loving came after multiple occurrences where Dia would ask if Kanan thought her breasts were too small. Kanan would always say no, but the question kept returning every once in a while. She decided to prove how much she loved Dia's breast size and thus started the ritual of the breast squeezing. Kanan always made sure they were given a lot of attention and when Dia was awake she would actively compliment them just for good measure.

Kanan continued to gently squeeze Dia's breast, occasionally moving to the other one and then back. She couldn't help but feel a bit horny as she played with them. Dia was still fast asleep. She was making soft moaning sounds but was not waking up. Kanan looked at Dia's breasts to find that her nipples were poking up through her thin shirt that was covering them from view.

Kanan pulled off Dia's shirt, unable to go any longer with it in the way of her girlfriend's lovely breasts. Kanan smiled as she admired them in all their naked glory. She then crawled over Dia until she was on top of her, straddling her hips and looking down at Dia's beautiful sleeping expression. She always looked so peaceful and calm when she slept. Kanan groped Dia's breasts a bit harder as she kissed her passionately, ready to start waking her up to continue the fun. Sure, playing with her while she was unaware was fun and all, but having her be active in it was even better.

Dia started waking up from the kiss, "Hmm..."

"Wake up, sleepy-head. Or else I'll stop." Kanan teased as she started to lick Dia's neck. They had an agreement to never leave a visible mark anywhere that was easy to see, so she didn't bite down at all.

Dia moaned in pleasure as she slowly blinked away the sleep in her eyes. She was too tired to even rub them. Kanan greeted her with a smile as she kissed her again. Dia was still half-asleep and didn't react at all. She merely relished in the taste of Kanan's lips on hers. It brought her out of her sleepy state a bit, but not as much as Kanan would've liked it to.

"Come on, Dia. If you want me to keep this up you better show me you want it." Kanan whispered teasingly into Dia's ear.

Dia opened her eyes up as fully as she could in the blinding light of their room. She wrapped her arms around Kanan as she leaned into her perched lips. Kanan met her lips and kissed her as she continued to massage her breasts. Dia barely responded to the kiss as she tried to wake up more. Kanan broke their kiss only when she needed to breathe and then pulled Dia up on the bed so she was sitting with her back leaning on the headboard.

Dia watched Kanan as she shuffled her position around so she was kneeling in front of her. Her legs were separated by Dia's legs. Kanan sat down very lightly onto Dia's lower legs as she leaned in closer to her. Dia's face was slowly turning red from the attention.

Kanan brought her head down to Dia's breasts and started gently sucking on her nipples. Dia shivered and moaned in pleasure. Kanan slowly got rougher as she moved to the other breast. While doing so, she worked on pulling down her girlfriend's pants as she was distracted. Dia didn't even register what Kanan had done until she felt the cold air on her legs.

"Go on. Get yourself ready for me." Kanan gave Dia her permission.

Dia obediently brought a hand down to her underwear and slipped it inside. She rubbed two fingers over her clit as she moaned to tell Kanan that was doing as told without having to make her stop and look. Though, Kanan rarely ever had to anymore anyway. Dia did as she was told without much hesitation unless it was something she was uncomfortable with or didn't exactly know how to do. In those cases either Kanan would give her a new thing to do instead if she didn't feel alright doing the previous task or she would guide her very patiently through the process of what she wanted. Dia had never expected Kanan to be so gentle and patient with her when she got confused. She had always assumed she would end up getting punished for disobedience. However, Kanan was full of surprises in their relationship.

Kanan was impressed with how little time it had taken to change her girlfriend from being a strict and stubborn girl who would never think of doing something like what they were doing now to a submissive one who followed almost all of Kanan's orders without a second thought. She had been worried about that when first getting into a relationship with Dia because of her nature to be so stubborn. But, she was pleasantly surprised to find out about the hidden side of the girl she loved.

"Good girl..." Kanan praised as she pulled away to watch, trying her best to make this moment last longer. She didn't want to add extra stimulant to Dia so she could hopefully go for a longer period of time. Dia didn't have the best stamina during sex and she could barely last two rounds on most days. It was hard for Kanan, who was a lot more active, to hold back. But, she did it and never got mad if Dia said that she was done and could go no longer.

They had a very different relationship from any of their family and friends. Theirs consisted greatly on being understanding of the other and knowing what was too much. It took a lot of patience and practice, but in the end they had both agreed they wouldn't want their relationship any other way.

Dia blushed as she tried to avoid looking at Kanan as she continued to play with herself. Kanan shook her head fondly at the girl as she slid Dia's underwear off so she could get a full view of what she was doing. Dia was now completely naked while Kanan had all of her clothes on. This was often the case in most of their adventures in bed. Dia was fine with it though. She was content to be the one showing off while Kanan merely aided her in it. It wasn't as though Kanan hated being naked during sex, she just liked the sense of dominance it gave her.

"Go ahead and put one in." Kanan ordered as she grabbed Dia by the chin and forced her to meet her gaze.

Dia blushed intensely as she stared at Kanan shyly while she slipped a finger inside herself. Kanan kissed Dia again as the girl moaned quietly. Kanan gently caressed Dia's breasts as she slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Dia's tongue briefly met hers before moving out of the way as Kanan's took control and felt around as she pleased. Dia would occasionally move her tongue to meet with Kanan's, before it was pushed away.

"Let me hear you better. I love your cute little moans," Kanan whispered as she pulled away, a trail of saliva following her. She broke it apart with one of her fingers.

Dia obliged and didn't hold back her moans like she normally did. She closed her eyes to avoid looking at Kanan. It always embarrassed her to see Kanan while doing this. She didn't like looking at people directly to begin with so it was only natural that would carry over into this. Kanan understood this and never forced her to keep eye contact for long. If she closed her eyes she would let her. Kanan was always trying her best to make sure the experiences she gave Dia were the best they could be; that meant that consent and comfort were of the utmost importance during these times.

After a few more minutes, Dia stopped and pulled her hand away, "I'm close..."

"You lasted a lot longer than normal. Good job. Since you've been so good recently, how about you decide the way I'll finish you." Kanan said as she took Dia's slimy hand and cleaned it off with her tongue. Dia looked at her and watched for a moment, before she turned away in embarrassment.

Dia went silent as she pondered on the question. She was sometimes given this opportunity if she was deemed to be doing a very good job at whatever Kanan decided on it being. Sometimes it would be her doing really good at practice. Other times it might be her doing a lot better than normal with exercising. And occasionally it would be if Kanan thought she was being really good when they had sex.

"C-could you use your tongue?" Dia asked quietly after thinking it over for a minute. She felt embarrassed to say that out loud. She had always had trouble voicing her desires boldly.

Dia knew that Kanan would listen to her requests, but that didn't make it any easier to convey them. She might've been broken in her stubborn ways, but her shyness was still as rampant as ever. Dia felt weird about it because she could never figure out how to say what she wanted the way she was thinking about it.

"What was that?" Kanan teased. She loved to tease Dia whenever possible, but made sure she never took it too far. Dia wasn't afraid to ask her to step back and stop. And Kanan obliged without any complaints.

"U-use your tongue, please?" Dia said a bit louder, her face flushing even brighter if that was possible. She found the words awkward to say. They didn't sound right, but that was the best she could voice her desires with.

"Is that how you should ask me?" Kanan whispered into Dia's ear to remind her. Her and Dia had delved into pet-names at one point in their relationship and Kanan liked to use them if she could. Unfortunately,  it seemed as though Dia could never get it down.

"M-mistress, please fuck me with your tongue." Dia corrected herself. When deciding on names, Kanan ended up with two: mistress and master. She couldn't decide if she liked the masculine or feminine version better, so she asked if Dia would choose which one she wanted during their moments. Dia got stuck with the generic flirting names: cutie, sweetie, sweetheart, ect. Cutie was the most commonly used one.

"Just my tongue?" Kanan repeated.

"Uh... I guess?" Dia was confused. She had no idea how to voice it any other way.

"I know what you mean by 'tongue'. But, be more specific next time. If you want me to suck on it too you gotta ask." Kanan explained gently after she realized her girlfriend had no idea what she meant.

"Oh, sorry..." Dia mumbled.

Kanan laughed softly, "It's okay, cutie."

After that she brought her face down to Dia's glimmering womanhood. She pushed Dia's legs away before positioning her mouth in front of her vagina. Kanan lapped up the juices that had already come out, enjoying the moans Dia made. Kanan didn't stop until she had cleaned it all up. Of course just as she finished more was coming out, but that was fine. Dia needed to be lubed up for her tongue anyway.

"D-do I have to wait to... cum?" Dia asked through her moans.

"No. You can cum whenever. This is your reward." Kanan replied as she pulled open Dia's folds with two fingers and slipped her tongue inside.

Dia let out a gasp before she started moaning louder as Kanan pushed her tongue in and out in a rhythmical pattern. Dia reached her hands down and placed them on Kanan's head, grabbing her hair gently as she rocked her hips. Kanan continued to fuck Dia with her tongue for a while, until she felt her starting to shake. Kanan knew that was a sign she was almost at her limit. She stopped and pulled her tongue out and removed her fingers before she started sucking on Dia's clit instead. Dia whined as she felt herself drawing closer to her climax.

"I-I'm gonna..." Dia moaned before she went limp as her orgasm overtook her.

Kanan pulled away and stroked Dia's cheek affectionately as she waited for her to finish. Dia was panting hard by the end of it. She tried her best not to doze off again. The orgasm had left her zapped of energy. She glanced at the clock to see that it was almost nine. She had no idea when she was woken up, but she felt it was stupid that she wanted to go to bed already. Dia did her best to keep her eyes open, but she found them slowly falling shut every time she let her guard down.

"Ne, Dia... we aren't done yet." Kanan whined.

Dia sat up and looked at her, "What else do you want from me?"

"Clean me up." Kanan stated as she threw off her pants and underwear.

Dia crawled over to her and lowered her face down to Kanan's crotch. It was glistening in her arousal. Dia quickly got to work lapping up all the liquid from her crotch. Kanan let out a few huffed breaths as she gripped the sheets. Dia worked at her diligently, making sure to clean her up completely. Kanan grabbed Dia by the hair and stroked it. She wasn't one that got aroused very easily. It would take almost 15 minutes for her to be as wet as Dia got in only one or two minutes. Dia pulled away after she finished her job and rested her head onto Kanan's shoulder.

"Shall we go get clean?" Kanan asked as she pulled her hand away, "I'm feeling in the mood for a nice warm bath this morning."

"Too tired..." Dia complained as she closed her eyes, feeling her tiredness taking a strong hold on her. The bath sounded very enticing to her, but she couldn't muster the strength to get up or move. Her body was at its limit. She just wanted to go to sleep and wake up energized.

"You wanna sleep all sticky?" Kanan asked as she poked Dia's cheek. She might've gotten cleaned up, but Dia wasn't. She still was dripping down onto the blankets covering the bed.

"Don't care... just wanna sleep..." Dia whined. She did care, but she couldn't find the energy to do anything about it. It didn't sound that bad. Sure she'd be sticking to her underwear, granted she put them back on first, but that could be fixed easily.

"Fine then. I'll just have to clean you up myself." Kanan picked her up and started carrying her to the bathroom, "I refuse to let you sleep like that."

"Meany... I just want to sleep..." Dia mumbled as she looked up at Kanan with tired eyes. She tried her best to give her a glare, but it didn't work. Kanan just laughed at her expression.

"Then go to sleep. I'll clean you up and then I'll let you rest for as long as you want." Kanan told her as she set her down on the bathroom carpet.

"Okay... you better not wake..." Dia stopped mid-sentence as sleep overcame her.

Kanan chuckled, "I won't wake you... sleep tight sweetie."

Of course, she knew Dia couldn't hear her. But, she still felt like she should say it. Kanan admired her sleeping girlfriend. She wanted a moment to just take in all of her cute quirks. Her long, luscious hair that fell in her face was definitely one of her favorites. Kanan reached out and pushed the hair behind Dia's ears. Despite the activities they had just done, her hair was still as soft as ever. Kanan looked over every visible inch of Dia, pointing out the things she found attractive so she would be able to compliment her if she was ever feeling self-conscious about her body.

Once done with her admiring, Kanan got to work starting a warm bath for them. She went back into the bedroom and grabbed some fresh clothes for them to wear. Kanan smirked as she realized that Dia was at her mercy for what she decided to make her wear after cleaning her up. She grabbed the girliest outfit she could find that would fit her, chuckling to herself as she imagined how cute Dia would look, especially when she woke up and got mad about it. Once satisfied with the clothing choices, she returned to the bathroom and turned off the water. She tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot.

Once she was content with the temperature, Kanan picked up Dia and put her in the tub. She remained asleep as the water covered her lower half. Kanan smiled as she climbed in to join her. She decided it would be easier to just bath herself and Dia instead of doing her first and then making another bath. Kanan took her time cleaning herself off. She was in no rush since they had no plans. Dia didn't wake up as Kanan started to scrub her body clean. Even when she got down to the still sensitive area, Dia remained unmoving, only letting out tiny moans as Kanan brushed against her.

Kanan couldn't help herself. She reached out and grabbed Dia's breasts lightly. She kneaded them gently, watching for any sign of Dia waking. She didn't want that to happen. Kanan ran her index fingers over Dia's nipples as she continued to satisfy her desire. Oh how she would've loved to have a second round right there and then, but she restrained herself. She made a promise to not wake Dia and by hell she was keeping it.

She stopped when she felt the water turning cold. Kanan got out of the tub, releasing Dia's breasts from her fondling. She wrapped a towel around herself before picking up Dia and setting her down on the toilet. She drained the tub and then got to work drying her sleeping girlfriend off. Kanan made sure to be careful. She still didn't want to disturb her at all. Dia deserved the rest. She had been working extra hard this week.

Kanan soon finished drying her off and then did the same to herself. After that was finished, she got to the challenging part. How was she going to dress her without waking her? That much movement could result in her getting shaken awake by accident. Kanan sighed as she realized she had no choice but to accept that risk.

She held off on it until she dressed herself up first. After that she slowly started to dress Dia up. She had no problem putting the underwear on as it was loose. The pants she had chosen were a bit tighter and she struggled to pull them up without moving Dia too much. She managed to succeed without waking her and moved on to the shirt. She had a lot easier of a time putting that on her. After that she picked her up and set her down on a comfy beanie-chair in the bedroom.

Kanan removed the blankets from the bed and threw them in the washer. They needed to be cleaned from their mess. She grabbed some spares out of the closet in the hallway and brought them into the room. Kanan laid Dia on the bed. She then covered her with the blankets. Kanan watched as she slept for a little. She didn't know what else to do. Without Dia there wasn't much she liked doing.

So, Kanan decided the best thing to do was to curl back up in bed with her and sleep. That way she'd be with her. And, who wouldn't love to snuggle with a nice, soft body like the one Dia has. Kanan would rarely ever pass up an opportunity like that. She crawled under the blankets and pulled Dia into her body. Dia snuggled closer as she curled her legs into Kanan's belly. Kanan smiled sweetly at her as she kissed her on the head. After that, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, holding Dia close to her and playing with her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is the most effort I've put into a sex scene in a while so I hope it was good. I was hoping to make it longer but the structure I planned out made that impossible to do.
> 
> (The original outline started as 889 words and then I added on quite a lot.)
> 
> I'll probably write more stuff like this at some point.
> 
> Can I just mention that I'm so gay I struggle to write a sex scene with the characters having opposite genitals. Like, I seriously can't write one. It took me almost 30 mins to figure out one part when I tried so don't expect any futa in the near future. I really need more practice at that stuff.


End file.
